This invention relates to a device for binding a meat product such as a roast or sausage and the like by means of elastic rings.
It is known that small butchers, or artisans working in this field prepare small quantities of roast chicken, rabbit and/or pork by rolling the meat into a roundish shape and binding it with hemp, string or elastic rings. In this way, the meat retains its original shape and compactness during cooking, and it arrives at table in the best of condition for cutting.
This same procedure applies to various salted meats and sausages where the consumer or manufacturer wants to use binding with string or elastic rings for aesthetic reasons or better cooking.
Currently, this binding with string and/or rings is performed manually, by holding the meat roll or sausage with one hand and applying the string and/or elastic rings with the other; however, this is inconvenient and time-consuming and, in many cases, it is difficult to perform.